


just like everyone else

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “James!” Jane greeted, throwing up the door with more force than she intended. “Good to see you Vega.”He smiled nervously, a look she wasn’t used to seeing on James Vega. “Hey Commander.”“Not a Commander of anything anymore, James,” Jane reminded him, no hint of regret in her tone. “Jane or even just Lola is fine.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	just like everyone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



To say Jane felt tired is an understatement. She’s fucking exhausted and just completely done with saving the galaxy. There isn’t a part of her that regrets what she did, but Jane wasn’t sure if she had it in her to do it all again.

The Jane Shepard that first touched that Prothean beacon all those years ago differed greatly from her current form. This Jane Shepard felt broken (physically and mentally) and had been more than prepared for death. However, she should’ve known that the galaxy would never let her rest in peace; specifically Garrus Vakarian and Liara T’soni.

If trying to come back from being spaced was difficult, then overcoming the actual Citadel collapsing on top of her was fucking impossible. Somehow Jane did it and she still wasn't sure how she did it. All her former teammates and friends said she was capable of the impossible so no one so much as bat an eye.

The recovery process was beyond brutal. Jane didn’t have the aid of Cerberus technology this time. She had to rely on her cybernetics already being pushed to the brink of their healing ability and what medical technology was still available after her decision to destroy the Reapers; a decision Jane still stood by.

During Jane’s recovery in the hospital and at the temporary apartment given to her, many of her friends visited. One of these friends was James Vega. She hadn’t seen him since that day in London where they launched their last attack at the Reapers.

James was on the ground with Jane and Garrus when it all went down. The last thing he gave her before it forced Jane to turn her back on her crew was a salute. She responded with a small, sad smile because at the time Jane felt convinced she was going to die that day.

Although it had been months since Jane woke up from a coma, she still had yet to see James. He had sent messages and talked with her over via comm calls. However, it wasn’t the same as seeing him face to face.

When there was a knock at the door, Jane knew Vega had arrived. She hobbled off the couch, grabbing her cane in order to walk without a chance of falling. It was a miracle that Jane only had to use a cane now.

“James!” Jane greeted, throwing up the door with more force than she intended. “Good to see you, Vega.”

He smiled nervously, a look she wasn’t used to seeing on James Vega. “Hey Commander.”

“Not a Commander of anything anymore, James,” Jane reminded him, no hint of regret in her tone. “Jane or even just Lola is fine.”

The Alliance had asked her to come back once she was on her way to being completely healed. Jane declined, and not just because a desk job didn’t appeal to her. She was just one hundred percent done with the Alliance. Living as a civilian was something Jane hadn’t done since a young girl on Mindoir, but she was going to try it.

He nodded, her comment drawing a chuckle out of him. “Got it, Lola. You don’t need to tell me twice.”

Jane shut the door behind him, limping back to the couch as quickly as she could. Her bad leg was aching. The doctor said she needed to take it easy and rest whenever it hurt that badly. Being the stubborn woman she was, Jane took the advice with a grain of salt until the pain became strong enough that it was impossible to ignore.

On Jane’s way to the couch, she caught Vega’s gaze. He looked… uncomfortable. It made Jane frown, unsure of how to take that expression. It half pissed Jane off.

“James, I know I’m not your Commander anymore, but do you want to share your thoughts with the class? You have some heavy shit on your mind. Why else wouldn’t you visit me after I came out of the coma until now?” Jane asked in her usual blunt manner.

James didn’t seem too surprised by her outburst. He seemed resigned — as if expecting the question on some level.

“Lola, you’ve always inspired Alliance soldiers, whether you wanted to — me included. Guess in a way I thought of you as one of those metahumans.”

She snorted. “Didn’t take you for a comic book fan, James.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Lola,” Vega teased in that usual playful and flirty tone of his. Then his face changed back to a somber, more serious expression. “The point is, seeing you in that hospital bed was a big fucking slap in the face that your human just like the rest of us.”

It all came together for Jane at that point. Her anger faded, and she felt herself understanding how much of a shock it must’ve been for Vega. To see this figure he idolized in such a state has to be a reminder of your own mortality. That was a really shitty feeling.

“I get it, Vega, so consider it forgotten.”

James lifted a brow. “Seriously, Lola?”

She tried to put on her most serious face before answering. “Do I look like I’m joking, James?”

“Honestly, Commander? It’s difficult to tell.”

Jane couldn’t help but burst into laughter this time. “James, get your ass over here and sit with me. I have some coffee in the kitchen if your interested.”

Everything seemed to be out in the open now. The tension in the air had faded and James seemed more relaxed around her. Jane had no trouble feeling at ease. She had always tried to be real with her crew; firm, yes, but Jane never lied to them. Not even when the odds of surviving were against them. If you asked Garrus, he’d back her up on that one hundred percent.

“So any new tattoos?” Jane asked casually.

It was her way of fishing for more information about James and trying to see what he was up to. From the look on his face, it was clear James knew exactly what Jane was trying to do. Thankfully, James Vega always seemed to be a good sport.

He grinned. “I’m doing pretty good, Lola. Keeping myself busy with helping clean up Earth after all the shit the Reapers did. How’s the PT? Scars mentioned you’ve been giving the doctor hell.”

“You know me, James. I’ve never been the best patient and staying still isn’t exactly my speciality,” Jane said with a sigh. “And I haven’t given them that much hell. Garrus exaggerates.”

“Come on, Lola. This is me we’re talking about. You can be honest.”

She huffed. “Okay, he exaggerates a little. I have given my PT’s some hell.”

“Wait, PT’s as in plural?” James asked, with a raised brow.

Jane winced, not realizing she had done that. Well, it was out of the bag now and from the look on James’s face, he obviously would like some kind of explanation. She understood because there were some things that couldn’t just get said and followed up on.

“I’m on my third one,” Jane admitted. “The other two quit claiming emotional distress.”

James threw his head back and burst out laughing. “Damn sounds about par for the course for you, Lola. You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

She hesitated. It was a genuine question, but Jane wasn’t sure how to answer it. In some ways Jane hadn’t changed. This was obvious in how easy it was to let loose with James. However, she was older and more tired.

The discomfort his question caused must’ve been obvious to James because he immediately frowned.

“Sorry Lola.”

Jane shook her head. “No worries, James. Let’s talk about other things: like this pain in my ass cane or how the cleanup is going.”

They fell into a straightforward conversation. It reminded Jane of how she missed James, and being this close to him again was causing certain feelings to emerge. Back when Jane was his commander, there was no way anything could happen. Things were different now, but Jane wondered if James would even want her in this state.

“Something on your mind, Shepard? You look like your contemplating something.”  
She smiled. “You know me too well, James, because as a matter of fact I was.”

“And…?” James pressed, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

“Well, I was thinking about the two of us and the fact that I am no longer your Commander,” Jane said, eyes searching James’s face for any clue what he was feeling. “You know if you’re still interested.”

James blinked slowly. “Lola, am I still interested? Of course I’m still god damned interested. How could I not be? Your an amazing woman-”

“Vega, quiet and just fucking kiss me already,” she interrupted, unable to help herself from pulling James close and kissing him passionately.

The kiss was a long time coming, and Jane felt determined to enjoy every second of the kiss.


End file.
